The Life and Lies of Princess Celestia
by Tid55584
Summary: A story that looks into the mysterious past of everyone's favorite princess. This story covers everything from her birth to the most recent of events.
1. Chapter 1

The Life and Lies of Princess Celestia

Once upon a time, in the land of Equestria, there was a small town named Canterlot. In this town is where the story begins. In this town, there lay a house, nothing extraordinary, a worn down, gray, wooden house that lay on the outskirts of town. In this house, however, a rare event was about to occur. The miracle of birth was about to happen. This miracle would bring forth two of the land's most revered ponies. This, is where the story begins.

The season was winter, but there was no snow on the ground. It had been, for the most part, a dry winter. Snow hardly fell on the land, which was happily accepted by the Earth Ponies. They disliked the snow, as it did not allow them to grow any crops. The Pegasi also were not very fond of the cold, as it would make their wings sore and not function properly if left unchecked. The unicorns, however, relished in it. They bundled up to protect themselves from the elements and would head outside where they played games with it. The Pegasi and Earth ponies knew not how they could enjoy the cold substance so much, but they never really bothered to ask. However, this is getting off track.

The hour was early in the morning, and everypony in the house was asleep. The stallion lay in his bed, lying next to his pregnant wife. They cuddled together, partially for warmth, partially for enjoyment, and lay unmoving as they slept. Then, as quick as a lightning strike, pain struck the mare. Her eyes flew open and she began to scream, startling the stallion half to death. She continued to scream with pain. The stallion quickly used the back of his arm to rub the sleep out of eyes. "What is it? What's wrong?" He asked frantically. She stopped screaming, still breathing heavily. She turned her head to look at him. Her face was beaded with sweat; her eyes were filled with a mixture of fear and happiness. "The babies are coming." She said. The stallion sat there for a moment, dazed and unsure of what was going on. Then, a few seconds later it registered that she had just told him his children were about to be born. "The babies are coming!" He exclaimed. He leapt out of the bed in such a hurry he tripped over the blanket. "Damn." He said as he hit the wooden floor. He quickly rose to his hooves and hurried over to the other side of the bed where his wife was currently attempting to get out. He lowered himself so that his chest was almost touching the floor. "Here, I'll carry you." He said. "For Pete's sake Harry, I can walk." She said agitatedly. She recoiled at how angry she sounded. "I'm sorry." She said. "It's alright. Now, go ahead and climb on." He said. She nodded and gently lowered herself into his back. He had never been a star athlete, but he was able to support his pregnant wife with the pure adrenaline that coursed through his body. "Come on!" He said and quickly made his way out of the house.

He galloped through the town as quickly as he could, not stopping even to catch his breath. He came to the corner of the coffee shop where they had shared their first date and turned, the hospital wasn't far now. He could hear the clop of his hooves echoing off the walls of the silent street. The town was still fairly new, and the path he galloped on was made entirely of dirt. A few ponies came to their windows to see what was going on, groggily rubbing their eyes with the back of their hooves. They watched as he galloped to the hospital, some even cheering him on. Everypony in the small town loved to see new fillies. Eventually the stallion could see the hospital come into view. He galloped as fast as he could so as to get his wife the medical attention she needed as soon as possible. Finally he burst through the hospital doors, frantically shouting for somepony to see to his wife. A few of the nurse ponies ran out from behind the counter, one going to get a wheel chair for the wife. They helped the mare into the wheel chair and desperately tried to calm the stallion down. They wheeled the mare into the room where their children would be born. The stallion did not follow them, as exhaustion caught up to him. He collapsed into one of the chairs in the waiting room and closed his eyes, immediately falling asleep.

A few hours later the mare was beginning to go into labor. She screamed in agony from the pain she was experiencing. The clock on the wall read 5:30 AM. The sun would be rising soon. The doctor urged the mare to continue pushing. She did as she was told, eager for the pain to stop. A nurse stood just beside her, using magic to wipe the mare's forehead with a rag. "Alright, Milly, just one more giant push." The doctor said. She gave one more huge push and screamed as she did so. The rays of the sunrise shone through the window just as the sound of crying could be heard from the newborn filly. "Congratulations on your new filly." The doctor said wrapping up the newborn in a blanket. She knew they weren't done yet, however. She spent the next fourteen hours with little pain, but the pain intensified at around 7:45 PM. The sun was setting and as it did so the pain intensified. The stallion had awoken from his nap and was now pacing around the room nervously. As the mare began to scream he rushed over to his wife and held her hoof in his. He urged her to breathe when she wasn't pushing. The mare took deep breaths as she was instructed and found it to be quite helpful. She continued to push, trying to get this second child out of her body. Finally she was urged to give one more big push and she did so. The final rays of the sun vanished from view as the filly was born. This filly was smaller than her sister. The filly cried as the doctor wrapped her up in cloth and handed her to the nurse to take to the nursery. The mare breathed a sigh of relief, grateful it was over.

A few hours later, after the mare was cleaned up and everyone had finally calmed down, the mare and her husband walked into the nursery to see their two newborn children in greater detail. They stood behind the glass and searched for their children. Finally the stallion spotted them and pointed in their direction, the mare following his gaze until her eyes fell upon the two wonderful bundles of joy. The eldest of the two was white. She had a horn atop of her head, like her mothers. She also had the beginnings of a beautiful mane. She smiled as she slept contently. The mare smiled at her. They turned their attention to their second child. This filly's skin was black as the night. She also had a horn on her head, and the beginnings of a beautiful mane as well. "What are we going to name them?" The stallion asked. The mare pondered this. What would their names be? "How about Lucy and Wendy?" The stallion offered. She shook her head. She wanted their names to be unique, to mean something. "I think I know what to name them." She said. He looked at her expectantly. "How about Celestia and Luna?" She asked him. He considered these names. He had to admit, these names were far better than the ones he had picked. He looked back at the fillies and smiled. "Yes. Those are wonderful names." He said.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a silent morning in the town of Canterlot. The mare was lying in the bed she had been assigned to rest in. Her hospital gown covered her body down to her the knees of her hind legs, which she found comfortable. She was currently sleeping; resting from her experience that had taken place just yesterday. She had given birth to two wonderful fillies, whom were currently sleeping silently in the nursery. The father was sitting in a chair next to her, also sleeping. The current time was 6:34 AM. The father was snoring quite loudly, but it didn't bother the mare. She had been able to sleep through his snoring for years now.

He was awoken suddenly by the sound of the door opening. The nurse giggled at this. She had skin as white as the snow that fell upon the land every winter. Her mane was short and well kept. It was also a wonderful blue that was the color of the ocean. She wore a nurse's outfit and her cutie mark was in the shape of a blue plus. She walked in and closed the door behind her. The stallion sat up and leaned forward in the chair. "How are they?" He asked nervously. "They're doing quite well. The doctor estimates you'll be able to take them home in just a few hours." She replied with a smile. He breathed a sigh of relief. The nurse walked over to the mare's bedside table and set down a tray of food the stallion hadn't noticed before. "She'll need this when she wakes up. Please make sure she gets it." She said. He nodded and watched as the nurse left the room, closing the door behind her.

The stallion sat in his chair for hours, waiting silently for his wife to awaken. He stared about the room, taking in every detail in an attempt to keep himself occupied. He noticed the tile flooring was patterned: green, red, then blue, and repeat. The walls were white as snow, which was typical of a hospital room. They were decorated with abstract paintings that he couldn't make head or tail of. A lone window framed by curtains was set on the opposite side of the room, providing a view of the cold, barren countryside. A shelf was placed against one wall above a metallic sink and contained what appeared to be magazines about swim-suit models. The stallion wasn't fond of that sort of thing, as he had respect for his wife and mares in general.

After a few hours the mare finally awoke with a yawn, stretching her limbs. "Good afternoon, Milly." He said. She looked at him and smiled warmly. "Good afternoon, Harry. How are the children?" She asked. "The nurse told me they're doing just fine. The doctor says we'll be able to take them home today." He replied recalling what the nurse had told him. She said nothing but she smiled even more. She was greatly looking forward to it. "Oh, the nurse told me to make sure you eat. There's a tray of food next to your bed." The stallion said. She glanced over her shoulder and saw the bowl of now soggy oatmeal, accompanied by a sandwich in case she had slept in; which she had. There was also a glass of water, which the mare quickly gulped down. She also set to work on the sandwich; taking large bites and hardly allowing herself time to swallow before taking another bite. When she had finished she sat quietly on her bed, staring at her hind hooves. The stallion wanted to say something, and opened his mouth to do so, but lacking the words, he simply shut it again without uttering even a single noise.

A few moments later the doctor walked in, happy to see the mare awake. "Ah, you're awake. I trust your husband told you everything?" He asked giving a warm smile as he clicked his pen. "Yes, he did." She replied looking at him with a look that resembled a child unsure of what to do next. He smiled. "Great, that makes my job a lot easier. Well, you'll be able to take your children home today; all I need you to do is sign this release form and we can have your children in your arms and ready to go." The doctor said levitating his clipboard and pen over to the mare. She used her magic to take the pen and signed on the dotted line. "Thank you, and we'll need your signature as well Mr. Harry." He said levitating it over to the stallion. "Right." He said taking the pen with his magic. He signed on the dotted line and handed the clipboard back to the doctor. "Thank you very much. I'll have the nurse bring your children to you immediately." He said turning to exit the room. "Oh, I almost forgot, have you decided what to name them yet?" He asked abruptly turning around. "Yes, their names shall be Luna and Celestia." The mare replied happily, all signs of her previous expression had vanished. "Luna and Celestia. What wonderful names." He said giving her a warm smile and turning back to leave. He exited the room and left the couple alone.

The couple sat in silence, neither of them saying anything or even looking at each other. They simply stared at the floor, their minds a complete blank. They should've been ecstatic, but something in their minds was off, something they weren't aware of. Finally their zombie-like daze was broken when the nurse came in, carrying two bundles of joy with her. She handed one to the mother and the other to the father. When the stallion looked down upon the filly he held in his arms, a smile couldn't help but creep onto his face. The filly he was holding was named Celestia, a beautiful white filly with a gorgeous multi-colored mane. The filly was sleeping soundly, warmly wrapped in a soft pink cloth. She had a smile upon her face that seemed to brighten the whole room. "Well, you're all set to take your children home. I hope you have a wonderful time with them!" The nurse said with a cheery smile. She gave the fillies one last look before turning and walking out of the room, leaving the door ajar.

Harry tore his eyes away from the newborn filly and looked toward his wife, whom was still wrapped in her blanket and hospital gown, holding the filly Luna in her arms. "Shall we be heading home, dear?" He asked her. She looked at him with a smile upon her face. "Yes, let's go home." She said. Harry helped her out of her hospital gown and they both walked out of the room, holding the fillies in front of them using the gentlest of magic. They walked through the pale white halls, doors adjacent to one another lining either side of the hall. The hospital wasn't busy very often, but today it seemed as if everypony in town were there. The nurses were trying to keep the bustling ponies calm as they craned their necks to try and get a look at the new fillies. As the couple appeared from around the corner, the crowd in the lobby began cheering. The couple smiled broadly, showing their happiness and pride in their precious children. "Come on, let us get a look at them!" One of the ponies said to the nurses. "I'm sorry sir, but I can't let that happen." The nurse replied. The couple stopped behind the barricade of nurses, wondering how they were going to get out of the hospital. Then one nurse who wasn't a part of the barricade motioned for them to follow her down a side passage that led out of the hospital. They quickly trodden over to the nurse, following her down the dimly lit hallway.

"I do apologize for the crowd, and this unsettling hallway. This is something we nurses experience every time a child is brought into this world. The ponies are just so excited to see the new fillies or colts." The nurse said as she led them down the damp, dim hallway. The lights flickered above, adding to the ominous feeling the couple had. "It's fine; we're just glad we finally get to live with our children." Milly said looking at Harry for confirmation. He nodded and they continued to follow the nurse down the hall. The nurse stopped just before a corner. "The exit's just down this hall. I wish you two happiness!" The nurse said smiling cheerily. The couple thanked the nurse and galloped down the hall, the metal door that led to the outside world quickly approaching. Harry slowed down, opening the door and letting his wife through first. As they emerged from the hospital they were met with an overwhelming burst of cold air that made them both shiver. The fillies were both wrapped warmly in their blankets, sleeping soundly despite all that had happened. They were in the front of the hospital, emerging out of an entrance that blended perfectly with the wall. They could hear the crowd still shouting and trying to get past the nurses. Harry turned to his wife. "Come on, let's go home while we can." He said. She nodded and they galloped all the way home, never once stopping.

When the couple returned home and were in their warm home, they carried the still sleeping fillies up to the room that had been prepared for them. They walked into the room, painted a baby blue and dotted with clouds on the walls. The ceiling was painted to resemble the night sky, a black background with hundreds of tiny white dots decorating the surface. There were two cribs, one was slightly bigger than the other; the bigger of which they placed Celestia, and Luna into the smaller. Harry and Milly looked upon their sleeping children with happy expressions. After a short while, they both went to their bedroom, too exhausted to stay up any longer.

(Six months later...)

It had been a wonderful six months. Harry and Milly were able to spend a lot of time with their newborn children, playing games with them and having a good time. Not long after they had brought the sisters home did they notice the fillies also had wings. When they had found out they were astonished. Only one pony in the entire world had both wings and a horn, and that was the Queen who raised both the sun and the moon; though no one had ever seen her and most thought of her as just a myth. They both had shown signs of magical development well beyond any young unicorns they had heard of, able to lift an entire couch (albeit unknowingly). The girls had little control over their powers when they were upset or when they experienced any emotion, really. When Celestia laughed, the room seemed to get brighter and warmer. When either off them cried (which they did frequently), it would get noticeably colder in whichever room they were in. Once, when both Celestia and Luna were sad and crying, the sun outside had been blocked out with storm clouds, though none of the Pegasi had planned it. Other than that, life had been excellent. One day, however, it would all change forever.

It was a warm summer's night, like any other. It was silent throughout the small town of Canterlot, the night covering the town in a blanket of darkness. Little did anyone know, something big was about to happen. Harry awoke to the sound of a crash downstairs, sitting bolt upright and looking around, unable to see anything. He quickly realized the room was full of smoke. He ducked low and quickly shook his wife, alerting her to the situation. When she awoke her eyes widened at the sight of smoke. She sat up and began to cough as she became enveloped in the black cloud. They climbed out of bed and immediately ran toward the children's room, coughing wildly. The fire had started somewhere downstairs and had quickly spread to the rest of the house, causing the dry wooden house to weaken. Their room was up in flames, burning pieces of wood falling from the ceiling and embers flying everywhere. They entered the room with the children and found them both alright. The smoke had yet to fill the room and the flames had yet to spread here. They ran over and quickly scooped the children up using their magic, running immediately out of the room and toward the staircase.

Their progress was halted when they saw the bottom of the staircase completely engulfed. The air downstairs was filled with smoke and fires were burning everything in sight. A cabinet had fallen over, which Harry determined to be e crash that woke him up. Milly gave Luna to Harry, looking at him. "You have to escape. I'll keep the fire back, but you have to leave." She said. "But what about you?" He asked. "Don't worry about me, just go!" She said. She used her magic to lessen the flames at the bottom of the stairs- enough so to let Harry jump over them. Harry gave his wife one last look before galloping down the stairs and leaping over the flames. As soon as he landed the floor beneath his wife collapsed, weakened severely by the fire. "Milly!" He shouted holding out his hoof. His eyes were wide with shock and sadness. He heard something crack and his mind turned off. He turned and galloped for the door dodging the fire as he did so. As he went, he heard the another cracking sound and glanced up in time to see a large section of the ceiling give way above him. He used his magic to take the children and hold them far out in front of him. He was almost through the door when the ceiling fell on top of him, forcing him to the ground and his children dropped to the soft grass outside. He screamed in pain, not needing to look back to know his hind legs had been crushed. He looked at his children, who had awoken and were now staring at him with blank expressions. He stared at them, his eyes filling up with tears. "I'm sorry." He told them. He knew he was going to die there. There was no one around who'd be able to save him. They were going to be alone, left without their parents. "Luna, Celestia, listen to me. Both your mother and I love you with all of our hearts. I'm sorry we have to leave like this. Please, understand we don't want you to be alone, it wasn't our choice to leave you like this. I truly wish I could live to see you grow up, but I don't think I'll be able to. I'm so sorry." Tears began to fall to the wooden floor. "I'm sure you two will make fine mares one day, and even though I won't be there with you, just remember your mother and I will be watching over you. We love you, and we always will." He said. He gave them a weak smile as his strength began to fade. He collapsed to the ground, barely able to keep his eyes open.

As he watched, his children began to cry. He felt bad for them, he really did. All of a sudden there was a shadow and a figure flew in front of the moon. There was a bright light, one brighter than the sun. He watched as a mare descended and landed by his children. Their crying stopped at once, and instead they looked at the mare with a look of wonder and amazement. The mare looked at the children for a while before turning to him. She didn't say anything, but instead she watched him.

_Do not worry, young stallion. Your children will be protected from all that wish to harm them. They will be the Princesses of Equestria. _Harry heard a voice say. He realized she was speaking telepathically. _Equestria? _He thought in confusion. He had never heard of that place. He knew not of Equestria, but he did realize something. The mare that now stood before him was the Queen. The mare said nothing more and instead raised the children onto her back, stretching her beautiful wings. Harry could no longer keep his eyes open, and they drifted shut as he fell into the darkness of death.


End file.
